The Great Eye (Chanbaek vers)
by alwaysssbaexian
Summary: Baekhyun hanya ingin membalaskan dendam atas kematian orang tuanya. Namun siapa sangka jika ia malah jatuh dalam kehidupan seorang Park Chanyeol, sang Deathroy yang telah membunuh kedua orangtuanya dengan tangannya sendiri. Lalu rasa dendam dan sakit itu berubah jadi kebimbangan diantara mereka -Byun Baekhyun & Park Chanyeol-


**_ChanBaek Story's_**

 _Park Chanyeol Byun Baekhyun_

Support cast : Ji Changwook, Choi Seunghyun (T.O.P) of BIGBANG and EXO's members

 **YAOI, BOY X BOY, ANTI HOMOPOBIC DON'T READ!!!**

Genre : Dark, Romance, Angst, Violance, Fantasy, AU, War

Rating :Mature (Warning!)

A/N :

Cerita ini murni milik kak Serra a.k.a. "Sangheera" , saya hanya me-remake dalam versi ChanBaek!

Terinspirasi dari lagu _"BigBang - Monster"_

.

.

.

.

.

Dunia telah berubah menjadi begitu kelam. Di selimuti oleh awan kegelapan dan bau darah anyir di mana-mana. Perang Dunia III berkelanjutan menjadi Perang Dunia IV, di tiap belahan dunia. Tak puas memporak-porandakan bumi yang telah merintih kesakitan itu.

Efek Electromagnetic Pulse (EMP) yang merupakan ledakan radiasi elektromagnetik dan disebabkan oleh perang nuklir semasa Perang Dunia III -30 tahun lalu- telah membuat medan listrik/magnet yang berubah dengan cepat dapat menyatu dengan sistem kelistrikan atau barang elektronik untuk menghasilkan arus yang merusak dan gangguan tegangan/voltase.

Pada zaman ini, listrik kembali asing. Semua kembali ke masa-masa kuno di mana alat elektronik belum ditemukan.

Bukan hanya itu... mutasi gen, matahari yang selalu tertutup awan kehitaman bermuatan logam, salju abu-abu, kota-kota mati, dan hal mengerikan lain yang tak pernah kau bayangkan menjadi efek dari dahsyatnya perang nuklir. Kekejaman, kezhaliman, keserakahan, pembantaian, penindasan... iblis berpesta di atas penderitaan umat manusia. Bahkan manusia tak lagi layaknya manusia, di masa itu, manusia tak ubahnya iblis laknat karena menyiksa kaumnya sendiri. Hanya demi kemenangan, demi kekuasaan atas wilayah lainnya dan demi kehidupan layak yang sangat mahal di zaman itu.

Dunia kini dikuasai oleh Amerika, Israel, dan China, anggota Persekutuan Segitiga yang memenangkan Perang Dunia 3. Mereka adalah pioner dari segala kekejaman yang terjadi di dunia saat ini. Negara-negara yang kalah, kini kehilangan nama mereka, dan harus takluk berada di bawah satu nama, The Great Eye.

Namun suatu hari... ya, hari di antara hari-hari kelam lainnya di abad 22, Tuhan berbaik hati menurunkan cahaya-Nya.

Di tengah kepengapan dunia yang sadis dan kejam, di tanah Korea yang menjadi rebutan karena kadar ketercemaran nuklir yang rendah, Tuhan menurunkan pelengkap hati, pemberi rasa hangat, wujud kasih sayang dan sumber kebahagiaan sejati, yang telah lama dilupakan oleh kaum manusia.

Tuhan menurunkan CINTA pada seorang PRIA mungil dan sang MONSTER.

 _\- It's been a while. Seems like you're doing better since I've seen you last. You got prettier too, though you for me always looked beautiful in my eyes - BIGBANG, Monster-_

Pemuda tampan berjubah hitam itu berdiri terpaku. Kontras dengan segala huru-hara yang ada di sekitarnya. Pedang yang ada di tangannya seolah berubah menjadi seberat ribuan ton hingga membuat lengannya terasa lemas.

Di hadapan pemuda itu, berjarak kurang dari 5 meter, berdiri seorang pria mungil dengan busur panah di tangannya. Tatapan mata pria itu tajam menusuk ke arah sang pemuda. Lengannya yang kurus, yang dulu pernah melingkupi tubuhnya dan memeluk pemuda itu erat, kini merentangkan busur panah. Menargetkan anak panahnya ke jantung sang pemuda berjubah hitam.

Angin dengan bau darah merebak, menggoyangkan rambut hitam itu lembut. Bahkan sinar matahari terik, debu yang berterbangan, dan ceceran darah di pipi tak sedikitpun melunturkan paras cantiknya. Suara teriakan, bilah pedang yang beradu, ringkikan kuda dan erangan menuju kematian, berbaur. Namun suara napas itu, bisikan itu, desahan itu, masih terdengar jelas di telinganya.

Meski, ya, meski kini pria itu telah berbalik membencinya, ia tak pernah melenyapkan sosok mungil di hadapannya itu dari hatinya.

 _\- Everyone may look at me with judging eyes, but what reallyhurts is the fact that you have become a part of that 'everyone'. Baby, i'm not a monster...-_

.

 **3 years ago, in winter 2199**

 **@ Jeju Ghetto - Code Name 00129 (Ex-South Korea Teritory)**

Pernahkah kau merasa takut untuk bernapas? Takut karena suara napasmu terasa begitu keras terdengar oleh telingamu sendiri? Takut karena suara nafasmu mungkin akan membuatmu menjadi salah satu dari puluhan mayat yang bergeletakkan di luar sana? Pernah?

Pasti tidak... Itu lah yang dirasakan oleh Byun Baekhyun saat ini. Takut bernafas. Apalagi saat langkah-langkah kaki bersepatu boot hitam berat itu nampak mondar-mandir di sekitarnya. Ia sendirian, menggigil ketakutan, di bawah tumpukan reruntuhan bangunan yang menyisakan rongga kecil untuk tubuhnya. Kakinya sakit luar biasa, tertimpa salah satu kayu yang cukup besar. Membuatnya terkunci di tempat itu. Tangannya pun tak luput dari luka. Ada bekas sabetan pedang memanjang di sekitar lengannya. Jika saja Xiumin, salah satu sahabatnya yang entah apa kabarnya kini, tidak segera melindunginya dan menyuruhnya lari, mungkin bukan hanya tangannya yang tersayat, tapi tubuhnya akan terpotong-potong seperti yang terjadi pada yang lainnya.

Ya, yang lainnya...

Sang surya hendak kembali ke peraduannya, tergelincir pelan di ufuk barat. Menyisakan guratan cahaya yang memerahkan langit pucat musim dingin.

Salju putih... salju yang pada zaman ini hanya turun di tanah-tanah terpilih, tanah yang memiliki kadar ketercemaran nuklir hampir nol, berguguran dari langit kemerahan itu. Belum sempat menyentuh tanah, salju itu telah leleh karena panasnya api yang membakar seluruh desa Gyorae.

Suara derak-derak apinya membuat air mata bening pria mungil itu pun ikut meleleh.

Baekhyun hampir saja tak bisa menahan suara tangisnya, ia menutup mulutnya rapat-rapat. Hatinya pedih mengingat nasib malang seluruh anggota keluarganya dan penduduk Gyorae lainnya. Orang-orang yang ia sayangi, yang tumbuh bersamanya di tanah Jeju, dengan begitu kejam dihabisi oleh orang-orang kejam berjubah panjang dan bersepatu bot hitam itu. Pasukan The Great Eye dan 2 mesin pembunuh Persekutuan Segitiga, Deathroy.

Pedang-pedang mereka yang tajam, kini memerah oleh darah-darah penduduk Gyorae. Korea Selatan memang telah kehilangan namanya dan jatuh ke tangan The Great Eye. Tapi Jeju tetap mengklaim dirinya sebagai bagian dari Korea Selatan, bukannya negara persekutuan The Great Eye yang berkode 00129.

Semua penduduknya berusaha mati-matian mempertahankan tanah subur mereka selama Perang Dunia ke-3. Namun, setelah 30 tahun berjuang, sepertinya Armada Laut Timur Jeju telah dikalahkan. Dari sanalah pasukanThe Great Eye mulai membumi hanguskan satu persatu desa di Jeju Ghetto dan mengambil sumber daya alamnya.

Baekhyun sedang berburu dengan teman-temannya saat penyerangan ini terjadi. Ditengah keseruan berburu rusa, mereka dikejutkan oleh asap hitam yang meninggi dari arah desa mereka. Pontang-panting berlari, dengan busur panah yang digenggam erat-erat, panah-panah dipunggung dan jantung yang berdebar keras, mereka kembali ke desa dan menemukan rumah mereka telah dikuasai api.

Di usia yang masih belasan, Baekhyun dan teman-temannya dengan tangguh melesatkan panah demi panah ke arah para prajurit. Sayangnya, panah yang mereka gunakan terbatas, dan sebatas itu pulalah kekuatan mereka untuk melindungi diri mereka sendiri.

Baekhyun terpisah dari Xiumin dan teman-temannya yang lain dengan tangan berdarah karena sabetan pedang. Ia berlari menghindari kejaran para prajurit menuju rumahnya yang ada di bagian tertinggi desa itu.

Selama perjalanan, Baekhyun harus terus berusaha mengokohkan hatinya karena pemandangan yang tersaji di depannya begitu mengerikan. Mayat-mayat bergelimpangan. Mayat-mayat yang memiliki wajah pucat mengerikan yang ia kenali sebagai saudara-saudaranya.

Baekhyun ketakutan... Tapi kakinya terus menjejak tanah dengan kuat. Ingatannya akan Ibu dan ayahnya lah yang menguatkannya saat ini. Baekhyun harus segera menemukan mereka. Lalu membawa mereka keluar dari Gyorae secepatnya. Tapi ketika Baekhyun sampai di rumahnya, tubuhnya langsung melemas dan ambruk ke lantai melihat apa yang terjadi.

Di tengah ruangan, ayahnya telah di penggal oleh seorang pemuda berjubah hitam dengan tattoo di lengannya. Kepala ayahnya menggelinding jatuh ke lantai, meninggalkan tubuhnya yang masih tegak bersimpuh. Di belakang tubuh tanpa kepala ayahnya, Baekhyun melihat ibunya telah terkapar bersimpah darah. Tersedak-sedak dengan darah muncrat dari bibirnya.

BLESH!!!!

"IBUUUU!!!!!" jerit Baekhyun histeris saat pemuda bertattoo itu menikamkan pedang panjangnya ke tubuh ibunya yang malang. Menghentikan seketika jantung wanita itu.

Mendengar jeritan Baekhyun, pemuda itu menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang dan Baekhyun langsung merasakan tubuhnya gemetar karena rasa takut.

Wajah pemuda itu, yang begitu pucat, kotor oleh bercak darah. Matanya menyorot dingin, kejam, tanpa perasaan. Tubuhnya tinggi, kekar berotot berbalut baju hitam yang menguarkan bau darah anyir.

Suara gesekan bilah pedangnya dan lantai, mendenging membuat ngilu yang mendengarnya. Baekhyun beringsut ke belakang, kehilangan kekuatan kakinya. Jantungnya berdebar tak terkendali. Ngeri. Apalagi bayangan ayah dan ibunya yang tewas mengenaskan masih berada dalam jangkauan pandangannya.

Dia, membunuh orang tua-ku...

Baekhyun menggertakkan giginya. Kini kemarahan terasa menggelegak di dadanya. Dengan jari-jarinya yang gemetar, ia meraih panah yang ada di punggungnya. Panah terakhir.Busurnya yang ada di tangan kanan, ia angkat.

Pemuda itu menghentikan langkah kakinya mendekati Baekhyun saat melihat pemuda mungil itu merentangkan busur dan panah kearahnya.

Wajahnya yang beku, tak nampak gentar sedikitpun. Oh, mana mungkin panah yang dilesatkan oleh Baekhyun bisa membuatnya gentar? Panah itu hanya melesat lemah, dan dengan sangat mudah ditangkis oleh pedang. Baekhyun tidak dalam kondisi yang cukup untuk mampu membidik secara tepat dan bertenaga. Tangannya terluka. Ia terengah, airmatanya merebak menyesali kelemahannya.

"Chanyeol!"

Sebuah panggilan terdengar dari arah luar rumah. Mengalihkan sejenak perhatian pemuda berwajah tanpa ekspresi itu.

Kesempatan itu dipakai oleh Baekhyun untuk mengumpulkan tenaganya dan berdiri. Ia sedikit terhuyung ketika menyeret kakinya ke luar, menjauh dari pembunuh itu. Baekhyun tahu langkahnya tak cukup cepat, tapi entah kenapa pembunuh itu tidak mengejarnya. Ketika Baekhyun menengok ke belakang, pria itu masih berdiri tegak disana. Mengawasi Baekhyun tanpa berbuat apapun. Tatapan mata dan ekspresi dingin itu membuat tubuh Baekhyun merinding.

Menghindari orang yang tadi memanggil dari luar, yang kemungkinan besar adalah teman pria pembunuh itu, Baekhyun memilih keluar lewat jendela. Tepat, ketika ia menghilang ke luar, pria lain datang bersama beberapa prajurit The Great Eye.

"Kau menemukan anak itu?" tanya pria berwajah pucat yang juga memakai pakaian hitam yang sama seperti pemuda yang dipanggil Chanyeol itu. Tattoo berbentuk huruf D yang di hiasi sulur, tercetak di lengan kirinya. Tattoo yang juga sama seperti yang ada di lengan kiri Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menyeka darah di pedangnya dengan kain, tidak menoleh sama sekali ke arah orang-orang yang kini berdiri tak kurang 1 meter dari dirinya. "Tidak!" jawabnya datar.

Oh Sehun, pria itu menatap Chanyeol sejenak. Mengawasi ekspresi Chanyeol yang tak terbaca. "Bakar tempat ini!" perintahnya kemudian pada para prajurit, sambil berbalik pergi.

Mendengar langkah menjauh Sehun, Chanyeol mendongak, menatap punggung saudaranya itu.

Sementara Baekhyun... saat itu ia sedang bersembunyi di sebuah rumah yang separuhnya telah habis terbakar. Tadi, beberapa prajurit sempat melihatnya ke luar dari rumahnya dan langsung mengejarnya. Untung Baekhyun bisa berlari cukup kencang dan menemukan tempat bersembunyi. Namun sayang, tempat persembunyiannya yang rapuh itu akhirnya kehilangan dayanya untuk tetap tegak. Ambruk ketika tertimpa rumah di sebelahnya yang masih dikuasai api. Untung api itu tidak sampai merembet ke tempat Baekhyun tertahan tumpukan kayu.

Terjebak, ketakutan, kedinginan dan terluka, kondisi Baekhyun benar-benar buruk. Apalagi saat para prajurit itu lewat di depannya, Baekhyun harus berpura-pura mati agar tidak ketahuan. Ia memejamkan matanya erat-erat. Berusaha tidak bergerak bahkan meski hanya untuk menarik nafas.

Seiring dengan menghilangnya semburat merah dan tertelannya cahaya oleh kegelapan malam, semua kekacauan itu akhirnya berakhir dengan hening. Hanya suara percikan api yang sesekali terdengar. Tidak ada tanda-tanda kehidupan lain setelah para pembunuh biadab itu pergi.

Kesadaran Baekhyun pun berangsur-angsur melemah. Tubuhnya menggigil, lukanya makin terasa perih, kepalanya pening dan napasnya terasa berat.

 _Apa aku juga akan mati?_

Pikiran tentang kematian entah kenapa tidak terasa buruk baginya saat ini karena itu berarti ia akan bergabung dengan semua orang yang mati hari ini. Dengan orang tua, sahabat, para penduduk desa yang ia cintai...

Airmatanya jatuh.

 _Kenapa semua ini harus terjadi pada kita, Ibu?_ Batin Baekhyun sedih. _Apa di dunia ini, kedamaian tidak diijinkan ada?_

Samar... diantara kesadarannya yang hampir mendekati titik nol, Baekhyun merasakan beban-beban di tubuhnya terangkat. Mata Baekhyun mengerjap pelan, berusaha membuat bayangan samar yang berdiri di depannya menjadi lebih jelas. Tapi, berat kelopak mata Baekhyun makin tak tertahankan.

Yang ia lihat terakhir kali sebelum menutup matanya adalah sepasang mata jernih yang begitu lembut.

Malaikat?

.

.

.

Baekhyun tersentak bangun karena mimpi buruk. Keringat dingin membasahi keningnya. Ia mencoba menegakkan badannya, mengatur napasnya yang terengah dan jantungnya yang berdetak tak beraturan.

"Akh..." erang pria mungil itu ketika ia merasakan sakit pada tangan dan kakinya.

Rasa sakit itu menyadarkannya. Membuatnya teringat tentang apa yang terjadi pada dirinya.

Penyerangan di Desa Gyorae.

Kematian orang tuanya...

Oh Tuhan, bagaimana bisa kenyataan menjadi jauh lebih mengerikan dari mimpi buruk terburuk?

"Kau sudah bangun?"

Terkejut, Baekhyun dengan cepat menggerakkan kepalanya ke sumber suara. Dengan mata abu-abunya ia melihat seorang pria sedang duduk di sofa butut dekat perapian.

Pria itu bertelanjang dada dengan sebuah tattoo. tattoo berbentuk huruf D berhiaskan sulur yang akan Baekhyun ingat seumur hidup tercetak di lengannya. Di dadanya juga tertera deretan angka dan huruf, seperti ID pengenal. Ia memakai celana panjang kain yang sedikit sobek di ujungnya dan dikedua jarinya terjepit sebuah rokok tembakau. Ia mengangkat tangannya, membawa lintingan rokok itu ke bibir dan menghisapnya dalam. Kepulan asap keluar dari bibir tebalnya, melewati kedua matanya yang menatap tajam ke arah Baekhyun.

Tidak ada penerangan apapun di ruangan berukuran 5 X 6 meter itu. Hanya api yang berasal dari perapian di ujung ruangan itu dan sedikit cahaya bulan yang merembes dari luar. Tapi semua itu cukup untuk melihat seperti apa penampakan wajah pria itu.

"Kau..." desis Baekhyun.

"Kau bisa memanggilku Chanyeol" ujar pria itu datar, tidak terpengaruh sama sekali dengan reaksi Baekhyun. Padahal pria mungil itu sedang menatapnya nyalang saat ini.

Baekhyun mencengkeram selimut yang menutupi bagian kakinya. Ia mencoba bangun. Jika yang menolongnya dan memasang perban di tangan dan kakinya yang terluka adalah pemuda yang telah membunuh orang tua-nya itu, lebih baik dirinya mati saja!

Tapi, luka di kakinya ternyata tidak main-main. Ngilu sekali hingga ia langsung jatuh ke lantai bahkan pada langkah pertama.

Melihat itu, Chanyeol membuang rokoknya ke perapian, dan dengan langkah panjang menghampiri Baekhyun. Diangkatnya tubuh ringkih pria mungil itu dan dihempaskannya kembali ke ranjang.

Baekhyun memekik, antara terkejut dan sakit karena tubuhnya yang berbenturan dengan kasur yang tidak empuk itu.

"Aku akan menyiapkan makan untukmu" ujar Chanyeol dingin.

"Aku tidak butuh makanan dari pembunuh sepertimu, bajingan!!" tolak Baekhyun keras. Mata abu-abu itu menatap tanpa takut ke sepasang mata tajam Chanyeol yang tenang tanpa emosi. Ia marah —pada monster pembunuh itu dan pada dirinya sendiri yang lemah.

"Kau tidak sadarkan diri selama 2 hari, tentu saja kau butuh makan" ucap Chanyeol lagi, mengabaikan penolakan Baekhyun. Ia berjalan tak peduli ke arah meja dapur yang terletak di sudut dekat pintu.

Beberapa detik kemudian, Baekhyun bisa mencium aroma sup yang sedang dihangatkan.Tapi Baekhyun terlalu marah untuk merasa lapar. Pria mungil itu terus memandangi punggung telanjang kekar milik Chanyeol dengan tatapan curiga.

Pikirannya berkecamuk.

Baekhyun yakin, pria di hadapannya itu adalah salah satu dari mereka, Deathroy. Dilihat dari tattoo dan deretan huruf dan angka aneh yang dimiliki oleh laki-laki itu di tubuhnya.

Karena itu, dia tak mengerti, mengapa Deathroy seperti Chanyeol membawanya ke tempat ini dan mengurus luka-lukanya? Apa mau pembunuh keji itu sebenarnya?

Deathroy adalah makhluk mengerikan. Mereka monster. Mereka adalah armada perang tercanggih di dunia saat ini. Satu-satunya teknologi yang tersisa setelah perang dunia 3. Ya, meski wujudnya nampak sama saja seperti manusia kebanyakan, tapi Deathroy tak ubahnya hanyalah mesin pembunuh. Mereka adalah makhluk ciptaan Persekutuan Segitiga yang membunuh tanpa belas kasih. Yang tidak dilengkapi oleh hati dan perasaan. Begitulah apa yang Baekhyun dengar dari orang-orang.

Kalau benar begitu, mengapa sekarang monster itu bersikap seperti ini padanya? Kenapa monster itu membiarkannya kabur saat itu? Lalu, mata jernih dan lembut itu… apa Baekhyun hanya berhalusinasi?

Oh Gosh!! Tentu saja Baekhyun berhalusinasi, ya kan? Lihat saja mata pria itu!! Mana ada lembut dan jernih? Matanya dingin, tanpa perasaan, mengerikan!! Pantas saja… karena dia bukan manusia!

"Makanlah!"

Sebuah mangkuk berisi bubur gandum disodorkan oleh Chanyeol pada Baekhyun. Asap mengepul dan aroma harum bubur seharusnya mampu membuat perut kosong Baekhyun bereaksi meminta untuk diisi. Tapi yang ada, Baekhyun justru merasa mual. Ia teringat pada apa yang telah tangan itu lakukan selain membuat bubur gandum ini. Ya, tangan itu telah mencabut ratusan nyawa dengan keji. Termasuk telah membunuh kedua orang tua Baekhyun.

"Makanlah! Aku sudah susah-susah membuat ini untukmu"

"Kubilang aku tidak butuh!"

Plak.

Prangggg!!!

Chanyeol terhenyak. Tanpa ia duga sama sekali, Baekhyun menepis mangkuk yang ia sodorkan dan membuatnya jatuh. Mangkuk itu pecah, membuat bubur gandum buatannya berhambur ke lantai.

PLAK!!!

"Akhh!"

Refleks, karena dadanya yang memanas karena tersinggung, Chanyeol menampar pipi Baekhyun.

Keras... Oh, ralat, sangat keras hingga Baekhyun terbanting ke ranjang dan ujung bibir pria mungil itu robek.

"Brengsek!!!" umpat Chanyeol pada Baekhyun yang kini terbaring di ranjang. Tak sadarkan diri.

Tapi…

Di detik berikutnya, Chanyeol meraih tubuh Baekhyun, meluruskan tubuh ringkih itu yang semula meringkuk, dan melihat kondisi pipi Baekhyun yang memerah. Ia bergerak mengambil baskom dan berjalan keluar untuk mengisi baskom itu dengan salju.

Dengan handuk kecil yang telah di rendam agar dingin di salju yang mulai mencair itu, Chanyeol mengompres luka di pipi Baekhyun.

Ditatapnya sosok Baekhyun lama, hal yang selama 2 hari ini sering ia lakukan saat Baekhyun tak sadar.

Pria itu memiliki wajah yang kecil, yang dibingkai penuh oleh rambut sehalus kapas berwarna cokelat. Kulitnya putih susu, dengan semburat merah cantik di pipi. Bulu matanya lentik. Hidungnya kecil, mancung. Bibirnya merah merekah. Cantik, sangat cantik, bahkan mengalahkan kecantikan banyak gadis diluar sana.

Chanyeol merunduk, lalu menempatkan bibirnya tepat di sudut bibir tipis Baekhyun yang robek. Lidahnya menjilat darah yang ada disana. Merasakan secuil sari kehidupan pria mungil itu. Tidak ada yang berbeda dengan rasa dan bau darah manusia, Chanyeol tentu paham hal itu. Ia telah membunuh ratusan manusia. Merasakan darah terciprat ke tubuhnya. Tapi, entah kenapa kali ini terasa berbeda.

Setitik darah yang keluar dari luka pria itu, memberikan rasa pedih di dadanya.

Malam terus beranjak naik. Di atas langit musim dingin yang beku, bulan mengintip dari kaca jendela. Samar-samar terdengar suara lolongan serigala, bersahut-sahutan, seolah memanggil sang bulan untuk melewatkan malam bersama.

Hati-hati, Baekhyun menyeret kakinya yang terluka, berusaha keras untuk tidak menimbulkan suara. Ia menghampiri Chanyeol yang nampak tertidur pulas di sofa panjang yang ada di depan jendela. Tangan Baekhyun menggenggam erat belati yang ia temukan di laci meja dapur.

Malam ini, ia akan membalaskan dendam orang tuanya dan orang-orang Gyorae yang tewas di tangan lelaki itu.

Tanpa perlu merasa ragu, Baekhyun mengangkat pisau itu tepat di atas jantung Chanyeol. Ia ingin mengakhirinya dengan sekali tusukan, karena jika tidak, ia mungkin akan kesulitan menghadapi perlawanan Chanyeol. Tubuhnya jauh lebih kecil dan kekuatannya tak ada apa-apanya dibanding Deathroy ini, tentu saja ia akan kalah jika harus bergelut melawan Chanyeol yang bertubuh kekar.

Tapi, baru saja Baekhyun hendak menghujamkan belati itu, mata Chanyeol mendadak terbuka.

Terkejut, Baekhyun membeku selama sepersekian detik. Tangannya terhenti di udara. Chanyeol dengan gerakan tangkas, mencengkeram lengan Baekhyun dengan keras, dan mendorong tubuh ringkih itu hingga jatuh terlentang di lantai. Tangan Chanyeol menahan tangan Baekhyun ke lantai, dan tubuhnya mengurung ketat tubuh mungil itu. Tidak membiarkannya bergerak sedikitpun.

Baekhyun berusaha berontak, tapi usahanya sia-sia. Lengan kanannya yang masih belum sembuh benar, semakin terasa sakit karena tekanan dari jemari tangan Chanyeol.

"Lepaskan aku!"

"Apa yang kau lakukan?!" tanya Chanyeol, sorot kemarahan begitu kentara di matanya.

"Aku ingin membunuhmu!! Memangnya apa lagi yang kuinginkan sekarang kecuali kematianmu, pembunuh!!"

"Aku telah menyelamatkan nyawamu!"

"Aku lebih baik mati, daripada diselamatkan olehmu!!"

"Jadi kau memilih mati, huh?" Chanyeol merenggut belati dari tangan Baekhyun dan mengarahkan belati itu ke leher putih pucat itu.

Napas Baekhyun tercekat. Sorot matanya yang semula menantang, kini sedikit goyah saat belati tajam itu menggores kulit mulusnya. Tapi ia berusaha menepis rasa takutnya. Sambil memejamkan mata, ia justru menaikkan sedikit dagunya, seolah mempersilahkan Chanyeol untuk memotong lehernya sekarang juga.

Perih, itu yang Baekhyun rasakan saat ketajaman belati itu berhasil menyayat lehernya. Bahkan tanpa melihat pun Baekhyun tahu, darah telah merembes keluar disana. Sepertinya Chanyeol ingin menyiksanya terlebih dulu, karena pria itu tidak langsung membuat sayatan yang dalam.

Baiklah, Baekhyun tidak takut. Bahkan meski ia harus mati dalam keadaan kesakitan dan tersiksa, itu ratusan kali lebih baik daripada harus berhutang budi pada Chanyeol.

"Kau pikir aku menyelamatkan nyawamu untuk membiarkanmu mati begitu saja?"

Baekhyun membuka matanya mendengar kata-kata Chanyeol.

Belati yang dipegang lelaki itu telah menyingkir dari lehernya, meninggalkan luka goresan disana. Tatapan pemuda itu begitu dingin, tajam dan membekukan mata Baekhyun hingga membuat pria mungil itu tak mampu mengalihkan tatapannya dari kedua manik mata gelap itu.

Wajah Chanyeol begitu dekat dengan wajahnya, jika saja pria itu bukanlah pria yang membunuh kedua orang tua-nya, Baekhyun akan dengan senang hati mengakui betapa tampannya pria Deathroy itu.

Ya, bukankah pembunuh berbahaya selalu memiliki penampakan luar yang rupawan untuk menutupi kebusukannya?

"Bukankah seharusnya kau membalas budi padaku terlebih dulu karena telah merawat luka-lukamu, huh?" lanjut Chanyeol sembari menaruh tangannya di pinggang Baekhyun dan perlahan menaikkan baju tidur yang Baekhyun pakai hingga ke bagian dadanya. Tangannya dengan begitu lancang mengusap kulit Baekhyun.

Baekhyun terkesiap dan langsung menahan tangan Chanyeol dengan tangannya yang bebas. "Kau… jangan coba-coba…" desis Baekhyun.

"Wae? Kau takut?"

Baekhyun menelan ludahnya gugup. Tidak sudi mengaku bahwa—ya!—dia takut. Seumur hidupnya, tidak ada pria yang berani menyentuhnya seintim ini. Tapi pria brengsek ini berani-beraninya dia!!

"Apa ini alasanmu menyelamatkanku? Karena kau menginginkan tubuhku?" tanya Baekhyun balik

Chanyeol tidak langsung menjawab. Ada jeda sepersekian detik sebelum akhirnya pria itu berkata, "Mungkin. Aku sendiri tidak mengerti kenapa aku tidak membunuhmu saat di Gyorae dan malah membawamu kesini."

"Mwo?"

Kali ini Chanyeol tak berucap apapun lagi, ia rasa penjelasannya tadi sudah cukup. Hanya matanya yang kini tak lepas dari wajah Baekhyun. Entah apa yang ada di dalam benak Chanyeol kali ini.

"Kau ini sebenarnya...apa?" tanya Baekhyun pelan.

Chanyeol membuatnya bingung, ada sisi gelap yang seolah menyembunyikan sesuatu di dalam diri pemuda itu. Seperti bayangan yang menutup cahaya. Baekhyun bahkan sudah tidak ingat lagi untuk melawan. Jika saja ia sadar, betapa ia merasa nyaman dan hangat berada di dalam kurungan tubuh Chanyeol… pasti ia akan menenggelamkan belati ke jantungnya sendiri, bukan ke Chanyeol.

"Deathroy" jawab Chanyeol singkat

"Aku tahu. Tapi…" Kening Baekhyun mengeryit. "…kau seharusnya tidak memiliki rasa belas kasihan"

"Ya…" Chanyeol membenarkan. "Ini pertama kalinya aku membiarkan seseorang lolos dari pedangku. Saat melihatmu terjebak di reruntuhan rumah, aku juga seharusnya membiarkanmu mati pelan-pelan disana. Seharusnya aku terus berjalan bersama rombonganku, bukannya diam-diam berbalik dan kembali padamu"

Darah di tubuh Baekhyun berdesir hingga ke pipinya. Pria mungil itu kehilangan kata-katanya. Ini apa? Kenapa Chanyeol tiba-tiba tak nampak seperti monster kejam lagi di matanya? Pria itu masih menatapnya dingin, masih berbicara dengan intonasi datarnya. Tapi kenapa… kenapa rasanya begitu hangat ketika mendengarnya mengucapkan semua itu?

Baekhyun bahkan tidak mampu untuk sekedar menolak ketika Chanyeol menurunkan kepalanya dan menyapukan bibirnya ke leher putihnya. Tepat di bagian luka yang Chanyeol buat.

"Aku tidak suka melihatmu terluka…" ujarnya pelan, nyaris berbisik. Suaranya begitu berat dan jernih di tengah keheningan malam.

Chanyeol kembali mengangkat wajahnya, menatap mata puppy Baekhyun yang juga sedang balas menatapnya. Sedikitpun Chanyeol tak mampu menerjemahkan apa arti semua perasaannya pada pria mungil berwajah cantik ini.

Ini bukan kali pertama ia menyentuh seorang pria carier atau gadis di luar sana, tapi selama itu tak pernah sekalipun Chanyeol merasakan jantungnya bergerak dengan begitu 'hidup' seperti ini.

Deathroy bukanlah makhluk sentimentil. Mereka tidak diciptakan untuk merasakan sesuatu yang akan merusak konsentrasi mereka pada misi. Sejak lahir mereka di biasakan untuk bertahan hidup dengan insting dan logika. Tak ada kasih sayang. Manusia hanyalah objek untuk memuaskan nafsu dan membuktikan dominasi mereka.

Selama 25 tahun hidupnya, bersama dengan ratusan Deathroy lain, Chanyeol dididik secara keras dan kejam hingga ia melupakan jati dirinya sebagai manusia. Hidupnya ia dedikasikan untuk Persekutuan Segitiga yang telah membiarkan dirinya lahir.

Tapi hari ini, ada yang berubah… Chanyeol sadar ada yang berubah pada dirinya saat ia mempertemukan bibirnya dengan bibir mungil milik Baekhyun. Merasakan manisnya bibir itu membuat jantungnya semakin berdetak cepat. Apalagi saat dirasakannya bibir Baekhyun yang ragu-ragu membalas ciumannya.

Satu hal yang Chanyeol mengerti saat ini… bahwa Baekhyun adalah pria mungil yang berharga baginya.

Waktu ternyata cepat berlalu dan ini sudah hari ke-15 Baekhyun tinggal di rumah milik Chanyeol.

Rumah yang hanya memiliki 2 ruangan, 1 ruang besar dan satu ruang kecil untuk kamar mandi itu begitu sesak oleh barang-barang tua. Ranjang besar, sofa bergaya Eropa klasik dengan sandaran punggung yang tinggi, sofa panjang yang kini beralih fungsi menjadi tempat tidur Chanyeol, meja dapur terbuat dari kayu, rak yang berisi buku-buku abad 21, dan perapian bata yang sederhana di pojok ruang. Sebuah chandelier berwarna tembaga menggantung di tengah langit-langit, useless karena di jaman ini tidak ada listrik apalagi lampu. Sebagai gantinya tiga buah lampu minyak bertanggung jawab menjadi penerangan di malam hari.

Chanyeol tinggal sendirian di bekas reruntuhan Kota Arail, salah satu kota di Jeju yang telah ditinggalkan penghuninya pasca Perang Dunia 3. Rumah kecil Chanyeol adalah salah satu ruangan yang tersisa dari sebuah gedung yang terbakar dan berada di lantai 4 gedung itu.

Pria itu benci keramaian, benci tinggal di rumah yang memiliki banyak penghuni, sangat anti sosial bahkan pada sesama Deathroy. Jika ada perintah untuk datang ke markas, sebuah merpati akan diterbangkan untuk mengantarkan pesan itu padanya.

Seperti hari ini, Chanyeol bergegas mengambil pedangnya yang ia simpan di dalam lemari setelah membaca pesan yang dibawa seekor burung merpati.

Seperti biasa, jika Chanyeol hendak pergi, ia tidak lupa merantai terlebih dulu kaki Baekhyun. Ya, merantai, benar-benar merantai dalam artian harfiah. Sebuah rantai baja akan mengikat pergelangan kaki Baekhyun dan terhubung dengan kaki tempat tidurnya.

Chanyeol hanya tidak ingin Baekhyun kabur, ia beralasan dunia luar sekarang sangat berbahaya untuk Baekhyun karena prajurit The Great Eye akan menangkap pemuda/pemudi untuk dijadikan budak.

Kini Baekhyun bukan hanya menjadi pasien di rumah Chanyeol, tapi juga tahanan.

Baekhyun sendiri merasa heran pada dirinya. Setelah ciuman yang sangat ia sesali beberapa hari lalu itu, Baekhyun seolah kehilangan semua dayanya untuk melawan setiap kali melihat Chanyeol. Ia masih merasa cukup yakin bahwa ia membenci pria jakung itu, tapi sikap dingin namun penuh perhatian pria itu membuatnya tak berkutik.

Chanyeol akan memberikan bagian terbaik dan terlezat dari daging buruannya pada Chanyeol. Ia juga memberi Baekhyun baju bersih. Telaten merawat luka Baekhyun dan bahkan tidak keberatan memijit kaki Baekhyun yang sakit. Meski mereka tinggal satu rumah, Chanyeol tidak pernah lagi melecehkannya seperti yang ia lakukan pada malam saat Baekhyun mencoba membunuhnya itu.

Ciuman saat itu juga berlangsung singkat, dan begitu lembut. Berbeda dengan image Chanyeol yang nampak urakan, kejam dan dingin.

Bahkan pernah di suatu pagi, saat Baekhyun bangun, ia sudah menemukan dirinya terantai dan sepasang piyama senada berwarna pastel, yang entah darimana Chanyeol mendapatkannya teronggok di samping kakinya. Mengira bahwa Chanyeol sedang pergi dan akan lama kembali, Baekhyun tidak mengganti bajunya di kamar mandi seperti yang biasa ia lakukan, melainkan di kamar itu.

Ia berganti baju sambil menghadap ke kaca besar yang ada di sana. Tapi, karena piyama itu kebesaran, jadilah baju itu melorot dibagian leher dan bagian tangan yang kepanjangan. Saat Baekhyun berkutat dengan piyamanya, saat itulah tiba-tiba pintu utama terbuka dan Chanyeol muncul dari sana.

Terkejut, Baekhyun memekik kencang seperti seorang gadis sambil menutupi bagian dadanya. Takut jika piyama itu semakin melorot.

"A-aku sedang berganti baju, bodoh. Kenapa kau masuk begitu saja?!" kesal Baekhyun.

Seperti biasa, Chanyeol tidak menggubris amukan Baekhyun. Lelaki itu dengan tenang menaruh 2 tupai tanpa kulit ke meja dapur. Sepertinya ia tadi keluar rumah untuk berburu.

Dengan pipi memerah karena malu, Baekhyun berdiri tak bergerak menunggu Chanyeol selesai mencuci tangannya. Berharap pria itu akan segera pergi setelahnya. Tapi yang dilakukan Chanyeol setelah mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya yang basah dan mengelapnya dengan kain adalah justru mendekat ke arah Baekhyun.

Panik, Baekhyun beringsut menjauh. Takut keadaan bajunya yang tak sempurna menutup tubuh itu akan dimanfaatkan oleh pria seperti Chanyeol.

"Kemarilah!" perintah Chanyeol dengan nada suaranya yang berat dan selalu tenang.

Baekhyun sejenak terdiam di tempatnya, tidak tahu harus bagaimana. Ohhh… kenapa bisa ia bingung di saat seperti ini? Tentu saja harusnya tanpa perlu berpikir dulu Baekhyun langsung menolak perintah Chanyeol. Namun, percaya atau tidak, pria mungil itu malah bergerak mendekat.

Tangan besar Chanyeol memegang bahu Baekhyun lembut, lalu memposisikan tubuh mungil itu hingga berhadapan dengannya.

Chanyeol mendekat dan melipat kerah piyama Baekhyun lalu merapikan bagian depannya, setelahnya ia mengancingkan piyama kebesaran itu di tubuh Baekhyun.

Mata pria itu tak lepas dari kulit putih pucat bak porselen milik Baekhyun yang semakin tertutup seiring pergerakan mengancingkan piyama itu di tangannya.

Menyadari tatapan Chanyeol pada kulitnya yang terbuka, Baekhyun menunduk memalingkan wajahnya dengan pipi memerah. Jantung pria mungil itu berdebar kencang. Napasnya terasa berat. Selama ini ia tidak pernah berada sedekat dan seintens ini dengan seorang pria. Tapi pria ini, dengan segala daya pikatnya, membuat Baekhyun tak berkutik.

Berkali-kali, ya berkali-kali… Baekhyun harus mengingatkan dirinya sendiri bahwa Chanyeol adalah pria yang telah membunuh kedua orang tuanya dan membuat dirinya menjadi sebatang kara di dunia. Tapi entahlah, Chanyeol begitu penuh misteri dan berbahaya, namun di sisi lain juga sangat mempesona.

Chanyeol tidak banyak bicara, tapi ia mendengarkan dengan sangat baik.

"Abu ayah dan ibu pasti telah bebas terbawa angin. Seandainya aku bisa memberikan pemakaman yang layak…" gumam Baekhyun suatu malam, ketika ia terbangun karena mimpi buruk. Ia memeluk kakinya di depan dada dan sedetik kemudian air matanya tumpah.

Chanyeol yang ikut terbangun, hanya memandanginya dari sofa tempatnya tidur. Tapi keesokan harinya, pria itu membawa Baekhyun kembali ke Desa Gyorae. Menunjukkan sebuah kuburan masal dengan batu peringatan di bagian tengah.

Nama Tuan dan Nyonya Byun terukir di sana. Baekhyun terkejut. Tidak menyangka jika Chanyeol akan menunjukkan hal ini padanya.

"Aku melihat ini ketika berburu rusa beberapa hari lalu" jelas Chanyeol. Sambil membenarkan mantel bulu yang dikenakan Baekhyun agar udara dingin tidak menyentuh kulit pria mungil itu.

"Sepertinya ada orang lain yang juga selamat hari itu."

Kepedulian Chanyeol, semua perhatian dan perbuatan baik yang pria itu tunjukkan membuat Baekhyun semakin sulit mempertahankan image buruk Chanyeol di benaknya.

Chanyeol adalah Deathroy. Pembunuh keji Persekutuan Segitiga yang telah membunuh orang tuanya. Tapi kenapa…. Baekhyun menghela napas panjang. Air mata bening meleleh dari matanya. Menetes ke dalam sup daging rusa yang sempat Chanyeol buatkan pagi tadi untuknya.

Baekhyun tak bisa memasak, Chanyeol lah yang selalu memasak untuknya. Baekhyun tak pernah bersikap baik pada Chanyeol, malah sebaliknya, Chanyeol-lah yang selalu sabar menghadapinya. Baekhyun bahkan sering membuat Chanyeol marah karena beberapa kali mencoba untuk bunuh diri dan berakhir dengan pipinya yang ditampar oleh pria itu, tapi Chanyeol juga-lah yang akan mengompresnya, mengobati lukanya.

Suara ringkikan kuda yang terdengar dari kejauhan membuat Baekhyun menegakkan kepalanya, pria mungil itu otomatis berdiri dari tempatnya duduk, dan langsung menghampiri jendela. Di kegelapan malam yang membungkus Arail, Baekhyun bisa melihat Thunder, kuda milik Chanyeol berlari melintasi salju yang menutup jalanan kota mati itu. Sang penunggang kuda nampak gagah dengan jubah hitamnya yang berkibar diterpa angin

Baekhyun meremas bagian dada piyamanya.

 _Ibu, kenapa jantung ini berdebar kencang sekali hanya karena melihat sosoknya?_

Pintu itu akhirnya terbuka, dan sosok tinggi Chanyeol yang selalu tanpa ekspresi itu muncul mengisi kekosongan di dalam rumah itu. Tapi kondisinya kali ini tidak biasa, dan itu sangat mengejutkan Baekhyun…

"Apa yang terjadi padamu?!" pekik Baekhyun sambil setengah berlari menghampiri Chanyeol.

Rantai di kakinya berbunyi nyaring karena berbenturan dengan lantai. Ada bekas pukulan di mata sebelah kiri Chanyeol dan bibir pria itu berdarah.

"Apa Thunder menjatuhkanmu di jalan?" tanyanya serius.

Chanyeol mengelus kepala Baekhyun pelan. Kesal karena Baekhyun membuat dugaan bodoh seperti itu.

"Aku baru saja selesai latihan di markas. Luka seperti ini sudah biasa."

"Jadi, Deathroy pun bisa terluka?" ujar Baekhyun takjub.

Di matanya, Chanyeol adalah makhluk tertangguh di dunia. Rasa-rasanya saat ini, tidak akan ada yang bisa mengalahkan Deathroy—karena di zaman ini tidak ada jet tempur, tank, bazoka, senapan otomatis atau alat-alat tempur canggih lainnya—bahkan ada yang mengatakan bahwa Deathroy bisa menghancurkan meriam dengan pedangnya. Jadi, melihat Chanyeol terluka seperti saat ini, membuat Baekhyun sangat terkejut.

"Tentu saja. Memangnya selama ini kau menganggap aku ini apa? Terminator?"

"Ya, Kupikir kau sejenis robot di film lama itu," jawab Baekhyun polos.

Chanyeol menarik sedikit ujung bibirnya. "Dasar bodoh!" katanya pelan, sambil mengusap kepala Baekhyun sekali lagi dan berlalu dari hadapan pria mung itu menuju ke kamar mandi.

Baekhyun tertegun. Sepertinya tadi ia melihat sesuatu yang tidak biasa. Chanyeol tersenyum? Eiii, mustahil!!

Saat Chanyeol selesai mandi, Baekhyun telah menunggunya dengan telur rebus dan kompres salju di mangkuk. Masih dengan wajah yang sebeku batu, Chanyeol menghampiri Baekhyun. Pemuda itu berjongkok di samping kaki Baekhyun untuk melepaskan rantai yang menjerat kaki mungil itu. Ada bekas merah di pergelangan kaki Baekhyun, dan Chanyeol mengusapnya pelan, seolah dengan begitu ia bisa menghilangkan bekas merah itu.

"Itu tidak sakit Chan..." ujar Baekhyun, mengerti kalau Chanyeol lagi-lagi mencemaskannya.

Chanyeol mendongak, tak berkata apapun. Tangannya meraih telur yang Baekhyun pegang, berniat mengusap lebamnya sendiri. Tapi, Baekhyun menahan tangannya dan memberikan syarat pada Chanyeol untuk duduk berhadapan dengannya di sofa.

Chanyeol tidak menolak, tidak mengatakan apapun… uh, lelaki itu terlalu sepi dan hening.

"Jadi kau ini manusia?" tanya Baekhyun pelan sambil memutar telur itu di atas lebam di dekat mata Chanyeol agar tidak membengkak.

"Mm." jawab Chanyeol singkat.

"Jika kau manusia, kau tentu punya ibu dan ayah…"

"Ya…"

"Lalu kenapa kau menjadi Deathroy?"

"Karena aku memang dilahirkan untuk menjadi Deathroy…"

Persekutuan Segitiga memiliki pusat pelatihan untuk melatih Deathroy. Ya, monster-monster pembunuh seperti Chanyeol tidak dengan begitu saja tercipta oleh rekayasa genetika atau semacamnya.

Teknologi zaman ini tidak memungkinkan untuk melakukan itu semua. Tapi dulu, 100 tahun lalu, atau 70 tahun sebelum Perang Dunia 3, rekayasa genetika itu mungkin.

"Aku adalah generasi ketiga dari Deathroy pertama. Tentu saja aku memiliki gen unggul yang membuat aku lebih tangkas, lebih cepat dan lebih cerdas dari manusia biasa. Tapi gen unggul itu tetap harus dilatih."

Selama bertahun-tahun Chanyeol dilatih menjadi mesin pembunuh. Dan selama pelatihan itu pula Deathroy telah didoktrin untuk selalu tunduk pada perintah tuannya. Bahkan Deathroy akan merasa sakit secara psikologis, gangguan somatoform, merasakan adanya kesakitan atau gejala sakit fisik tanpa bukti adanya suatu penyakit atau luka. Bisa dibilang rasa sakit itu hanyalah imajinasi semata jika sengaja tidak patuh. Pelatihan yang dilakukan rutin sebulan sekali juga menjadi salah satu bagian dari Doktrin itu. Bahwa yang terkuatlah yang berkuasa, bahwa Chanyeol tidak akan bisa menang melawan atasannya, Choi Seunghyun, jenderal pemimpin operasi penaklukkan Pulau Jeju ini.

Hari ini, seperti hari-hari latihan lain selama hampir 2 dekade, Chanyeol kembali kalah saat bertarung dengan Seunghyun. Karena itulah ia pulang dalam keadaan babak belur.

"Jadi bukan karena Thunder menjatuhkanmu?"

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun datar, mata elangnya berkilat kesal. "Bukan."

Baekhyun tersenyum simpul. Tangan pria mungil itu kini menyeka bibir berisi Chanyeol yang luka dengan kain basah.

"Apa penyerangan di Gyorae itu juga perintah atasanmu, Choi Seunghyun?"

Pria mungil itu tidak berani menatap Chanyeol, takut pria itu bisa membaca getir kesedihan di matanya.

"Ya…" jawab Chanyeol setelah jeda yang cukup lama.

Baekhyun mendongak. Menatap mata tajam Chanyeol.

"Benar. Saat itu kau pasti tidak bisa berbuat apapun selain patuh. Jika kau melawan perintah, seperti yang kau bilang tubuhmu akan terasa sakit seperti dicabik. Ya kan?"

Entah apa yang diinginkan Baekhyun saat ini. Ucapannya itu, seolah ingin membenarkan perbuatan Chanyeol di Gyorae.

Baekhyun sendiri tidak mengerti mengapa ia bisa berkata seperti itu. Bukankah ia membenci Chanyeol? Ya, Baekhyun membenci Chanyeol, tapi ada perasaan lain yang membuat Baekhyun lebih memilih mengabaikan perasaan benci itu. Perasaan apa? Entahlah, Baekhyun belum memperoleh jawabannya.

"Kalian sudah menemukan putra Kepala Desa Gyorae yang hilang itu?" Seunghyun, pemimpin para Deathroy dan pasukan The Great Eye di Jeju, bertanya pada Chanyeol dan Sehun yang duduk di sisi kanan dan kirinya berhadapan. Sedangkan dirinya duduk di ujung tengah meja makan. Ia baru saja menyelesaikan makan malamnya,ditemani 2 anak buah terpercayanya itu.

Chanyeol yang mendengar pertanyaan itu menghentikan sejenak kegiatannya menyesap segelas red wine. Ia memejamkan matanya, lalu kembali menyesap wine itu. Rasa asamnya menyebar di lidah, membuat Chanyeol sedikit mengeryit.

"Belum" jawab Sehun.

"Orang-orang yang selamat dari penyerangan di Gyorae, kabur dan meminta perlindungan pada Pemimpin Kota Daeryun. Aku sudah mengecek ke sana, tapi tidak ada kabar tentang putra sang kepala desa." Chanyeol buka suara.

"Bukankah itu berarti ia telah tewas? Mayatnya mungkin telah menjadi abu, terbakar bersama dengan rumah-rumah penduduk." jawab Sehun dan Seunghyun menatapnya. "Masalahnya tidak ada dari prajurit kita yang mengaku telah membunuhnya. Dan ini adalah salahmu karena lengah dan membuat anak itu kabur, ya kan?" tuduh Sehun.

Chanyeol bungkam. Ia menatap Sehun tajam. Berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk tetap tenang.

Putra Kepala Desa Gyorae, Byun Yunho, yang Sehun dan Seunghyun sedang bahas ini adalah pria mungil yang kini tinggal di rumahnya. Ya… Byun Baekhyun.

Chanyeol tentu harus berusaha menjaga ekspresinya saat ini. Poker face. Ia tidak ingin Sehun dan Seunghyun yang sangat peka tahu bahwa selama ini ia telah menyembunyikan pria yang mereka cari. Untuk alasan ini pula-lah Chanyeol merantai kaki Baekhyun di rumah. Akan sangat berbahaya jika Baekhyun berkeliaran di luar.

"Kepala Desa Gyorae adalah pahlawan perang, selama ini ia adalah salah satu yang berada di garda depan gerakan perlawanan Jeju. Ia mungkin telah mati, tapi ini tidak berarti ia selesai. Ada dua kemungkinan yang terjadi setelah kematiannya, rakyat akan semakin takut pada kita atau justru merasa dendam" Seunghyun menoleh bergantian pada Sehun dan Chanyeol.

"Yang berbahaya tentu saja jika mereka mendendam pada kita, dendam bisa menumbuhkan kekuatan yang tak terduga. Jadi, jika anak satu-satunya itu masih hidup, ia bisa mengobarkan dendam dan memicu pemberontakan, aku tidak ingin itu terjadi." Tangan Seunghyun mengambil gelas perak berisi wine,ia mengamati gelas berukiran Dewi Athena itu dengan senyum licik di bibir. Mata pria itu berkilat mengerikan. "Kudengar selain sangat pintar memanah, putra Kepala Desa Gyorae itu sangatlah cantik. Jangan tergoda pada kecantikannya, bahkan setelah menyelesaikan malam bersamanya, aku ingin kalian membawakannya padaku dalam keadaan tak bernyawa! Ini perintah!" tandas Seunghyun, menyelesaikan perintahnya.

Chanyeol memacu kudanya melintasi deretan pepohonan yang berjajar di kiri-kanannya. Tatapan pemuda itu begitu tajam menyapu jalanan yang ada di depannya. Sedangkan wajah tampannya yang tanpa ekspresi, seolah merefleksikan betapa beku dan tak berperasaan hatinya.

Uap mengepul dari napasnya yang tak stabil. Tangan kuatnya mencengkeram tali kekang. Memacu kudanya lebih cepat lagi. Ia ingin segera sampai ke rumahnya.

Sampai di sebuah bangunan rusak, ia meninggalkan kudanya, Thunder sembarang di depan gedung. Lalu langkah panjangnya membawanya menaiki tangga demi tangga menuju lantai 4.

"Kau sudah pulang?"

Itu sapaan pertama kali yang ia dengar saat ia membuka pintu rumahnya. Sapaan dari seorang pria mungil berkaos hijau lembut dengan rantai di kaki. Di pelukan pria mungil itu ada seekor kucing putih yang langsung melompat, mengeong lemah dan berlari keluar setelah melihat Chanyeol, mungkin takut pada hawa membunuh yang menguar dari tubuh kekar Chanyeol saat ini.

Chanyeol menghampiri Baekhyun yang duduk di lantai dekat tempat tidur dengan langkah cepat. Mata jernih serupa anak anjing itu melebar karena bingung.

"Ada apa—akh!!" pekik Baekhyun saat tiba-tiba Chanyeol sudah mencengkeram lehernya. Mencekiknya kuat.

"Chann-" erang Baekhyun tersenggal sambil berusaha keras menyingkirkan tangan besar dari lehernya. Tubuhnya tertahan oleh pinggiran ranjang, membuatnya semakin terasa sakit. Mata Baekhyun berkabut karena air mata. Samar, ia melihat wajah Chanyeol yang begitu bengis.

Ada apa? Kenapa pria itu tiba-tiba berubah mengerikan seperti ini?

"Aku tidak bisa…" gumam Chanyeol pelan.

Ada pertentangan hebat di dalam dirinya. Ia menggertakkan giginya kuat-kuat, seolah ikut merasakan siksaan yang ia berikan pada Baekhyun.

Tangan Chanyeol melemah, namun sedetik kemudian kembali menguat di leher Baekhyun. Membuat pria mungil itu semakin sulit bernapas.

Baekhyun tersedak, jalan napasnya semakin menyempit, jika Chanyeol menguatkan sedikit lagi cengkeraman tangannya mungkin leher Baekhyun bisa patah saat itu juga.

Tapi yang terjadi justru sebaliknya. Mendadak Chanyeol melepaskan tangannya di leher Baekhyun dan meraih tubuh ringkih itu. Memeluknya erat.

"Maafkan aku…" ujar Chanyeol menyesal. Baekhyun terbatuk di dekat bahunya, dan berusaha mengais nafas dengan kasar, membuat Chanyeol semakin mengeratkan pelukannya. "Maafkan aku, Baekhyun…"

"A-apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Baekhyun di sela batuknya.

Chanyeol menjauhkan tubuhnya, mengusap lembut wajah pucat Baekhyun dengan tangan gemetar. Ekspresi bekunya selama ini tergantikan oleh ekspresi khawatir yang nampak jelas. Matanya berair, napasnya terengah, keringat dingin mulai bermunculan di keningnya.

"Aku diperintahkan untuk membunuhmu" ujarnya dengan terbata.

Tubuh Baekhyun membeku, ditatapnya Chanyeol dengan tatapan tak percaya. Tapi melihat kondisi Chanyeol saat ini, Baekhyun tidak merasa perlu untuk mengkhawatirkan dirinya.

Jangan-jangan…

"Chan, kau baik-baik saja? Yak! Apa yang terjadi? Kau nampak tersiksa…"

"Aku baik-baik saja…" Chanyeol meremas bagian depan bajunya dengan tangan kiri, sedangkan tangan kanannya meremas kuat bahu Baekhyun. Jantungnya saat ini terasa berdetak cepat di luar kendali, tekanan darahnya meningkat, ia pening, seluruh persendiannya terasa ngilu, tubuhnya panas seperti hendak meledak. Ia kembali teringat pada masa kecilnya, saat ia disiksa hingga hampir mati karena melawan perintah tuannya.

Siksaan itu,yang juga dialami oleh Deathroy lain, telah menumbuhkan gangguan psikologis setiap kali mereka melanggar perintah atasannya. Seperti saat ini.

"Pergilah, Baekhyun! Bawa Thunder bersamamu!" titahnya.

"Apa maksudmu pergi? Aku tidak bisa meninggalkanmu seperti ini!"

"Aku baik-baik saja. Aku akan baik-baik saja setelah kau pergi!"

Bahu Baekhyun terasa lemas. "A-apa?"

"Aku seperti ini karena tidak bisa membunuhmu. Kau tidak mengerti? Aku melawan perintah tuanku."

Baekhyun kehilangan suaranya.

"Pergilah ke Daeryun melewati Gunung Halla. Sebisa mungkin hindari bertemu dengan siapapun. Thunder…" Chanyeol terbatuk pelan. Ia meraih kunci di saku celananya dan mulai membebaskan kaki Baekhyun dari rantai. "Thunder bisa melewati medan yang sulit, kau tidak perlu khawatir."

"Kau sungguh tidak masalah aku pergi? Mungkin kita tidak akan pernah bertemu lagi, Chan…"

"Ya." Chanyeol mendadak kehilangan ketegasan suaranya. "Ya… bagaimanapun kau harus pergi. Aku berbahaya untukmu saat ini Baekhyun"

"Lalu bagaimana denganku?! Aku tidak sanggup membalas kematian orang tuaku dan kini aku harus kehilangan dirimu, begitu? Tidakkah seharusnya kau melindungiku saat ini? Meski harus kesakitan dan tersiksa, bukankah seharusnya kau tetap bersamaku dan menerima hukumanmu?"

"Aku bisa saja lepas kendali dan membunuhmu, Baek!"

"Tapi kau juga bisa menyelamatkanku lagi, seperti yang kau lakukan sebelumnya."

"Perintah ini tidak mungkin aku tolak"

"Kenapa tidak? Bukankah kau manusia? Manusia memiliki keinginannya sendiri, Chan. Kau tidak harus takluk pada perintah siapapun!" Baekhyun menangkup wajah wajah Chanyeol dengan kedua tangannya "Jika kau takut, ayo kita pergi bersama. Kita kabur dari tempat ini."

Chanyeol menyentuh tangan Baekhyun di pipinya. Menatap pria mungil itu lekat. "Ada sebuah tempat, di pulau Jeolla. Tempat yang aman" Chanyeol menggumam, ragu namun sekaligus penuh harapan pada kemungkinan itu.

"Ayo kita pergi kesana!" ujar Baekhyun untuk meyakinkan sang dominan.

Selama ini Chanyeol selalu bertanya-tanya, apa sebenarnya yang menggerakan dirinya untuk menolong Baekhyun hari itu. Dan kini, sepertinya ia telah memperoleh jawabannya.

Sebuah rasa nyaman...

Menjadi pembunuh, menghabisi nyawa, menebarkan ketakutan dan jerit kesedihan adalah pekerjaan Chanyeol. Pekerjaan yang tidak membawa apapun selain kehampaan.

Namun hari itu, ketika membiarkan Baekhyun melarikan diri, ia merasakan perasaan nyaman menyentuh hatinya yang beku. Ia butuh seseorang untuk ia lindungi. SATU orang saja. Agar ia bisa lebih mudah bernapas, agar ia bisa sedikit menghapus penyesalannya di masa lalu, agar hidupnya menjadi lebih berarti.

"Aku tidak bisa kehilanganmu" ujar Chanyeol pelan. Kini tatapannya melembut, sambil tangannya mengusap perlahan wajah Baekhyun seolah kulit pria mungil itu terbuat dari kaca yang rapuh.

Kejernihan dan kelembutan tatapan mata tajam Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun terkesima. Ingatannya kembali pada saat ia tak sadarkan diri karena tertimpa bangunan.

Jadi saat itu ia tidak berhalusinasi? Mata bak elang yang jernih dan lembut itu memanglah milik Chanyeol. Tidak salah lagi.

"Lebih baik aku tersiksa daripada kehilanganmu…" tandas Chanyeol sebelum menarik Baekhyun kepangkuannya dan membenamkan belahan bibirnya ke bibir tipis yang membuatnya candu itu. Menghisap bibir Baekhyun dengan keras lalu lidahnya pria itu bergerak tak karuan seolah membujuk Baekhyun untuk membuka bibirnya. Dan ketika Baekhyun melakukannya, Chanyeol langsung menempatkan mulutnya disana. Di dalam mulut Baekhyun.

Lupakan ciuman manis yang pernah Chanyeol berikan pada Baekhyun beberapa minggu lalu, ciuman ini terasa begitu menuntut, tergesa-gesa, namun sekaligus juga begitu memabukkan dan membakar.

Chanyeol sangat pandai memainkan bibirnya di bibir Baekhyun. Ia tahu bagaimana caranya memuaskan pria mungil di pangkuannya itu dengan ciumannya.

Baekhyun begitu hanyut, begitu lemah pada sang dominan. Dengan lengan kekarnya, Chanyeol mengangkat tubuh Baekhyun dan menaruhnya ke atas tempat tidur. Tanpa melepaskan tatapannya sedikitpun dari sepasang mata abu-abu milik Baekhyun, Chanyeol membuka bajunya. Menunjukkan tubuhnya yang berotot kencang dan keras itu pada Baekhyun.

Jemari lentik Baekhyun menyusur dari perut naik ke dada lalu ke bahunya saat Chanyeol dengan perlahan menempatkan dirinya di samping tubuh Baekhyun. Mereka kembali berciuman intens. Merasakan kembali kelembutan bibir satu sama lain dan kebutuhan yang mendesak untuk segera dipenuhi.

Baekhyun mengerang tertahan saat merasakan tangan besar Chanyeol mengelus pahanya yang terbuka dan menyingkap bagian bawah kaosnya. Celananya telah lenyap, entah kapan Chanyeol membukanya. Terus ke atas hingga tanpa sadar kaos itu telah melewati kepalanya dan dicampakkan oleh Chanyeol ke lantai.

Chanyeol menyentuh dagu Baekhyun, meminta pria mungil itu untuk melihat ke arahnya. Pria tinggi itu menjulang di atas Baekhyun, gairahnya terbakar menyala terlihat di mata indahnya.

Baekhyun bergetar di bawah tatapan pria tampan itu. Saat tubuhnya melingkupi tubuh mungil Baekhyun, Chanyeol mendorong kaki Baekhyun agar terbuka lebar, kemudian ia menciuminya menyusuri leher, turun melewati lekukan nipelnya dan ke perutnya lalu turun lebih jauh lagi.

 _\- We were two halves. We embrace each other. We become one. We two don't haveanything.Weshare our body and our minds. We take and look at the world. When I open my eyes. Even if you are not there next to me. I just want this moment – Park Sinhye, Perfect._

"Baek, aku ingin mendengar setiap desahan nafasmu" Dia mencium pelipis pria mungil dalam kukungannya itu. "Setiap erangan..." Ciuman lain di pipinya yang merah. "Dan aku tidak akan puas sampai kau meneriakkan namaku."

Baekhyun mengerang frustasi menggeliat di bawah tubuh Chanyeol, tapi ciuman Chanyeol menelan setiap suara dari mulutnya.

"Aku belum pernah melakukan hal ini sebelumnya…" gumam Baekhyun saat Chanyeol melepas ciumannya dan berpindah ke leher mulus milik Baekhyun.

"Itu bagus" bisik Chanyeol sambil menjilat lembut bagian bawah telinga Baekhyun. "Aku akan melakukannya dengan perlahan untukmu."

Baekhyun mempersiapkan dirinya, meremas lengan kekar sang dominan tepat di atas tatto-nya ketika pria itu berusaha menyatukan tubuh mereka.

Ia cukup terkejut mengetahui bagaimana tubuh kecilnya ternyata bisa begitu tepat saat bergelut dengan tubuh besar Chanyeol di atas ranjang. Lekuk tubuh dan otot-otot tubuh Chanyeol yang mengagumkan seolah merupakan puzzle yang melengkapi tubuhnya.

"Akhh, C-chan..." erang Baekhyun pelan yang langsung di redam oleh bibir berisi Chanyeol.

Bagi Baekhyun dan bagi Chanyeol, ini semua bukan hanya tentang seks. Ada pembuktian yang sedang mereka ikrarkan di setiap gerakan tubuh dan sentuhan.

Sebuah penyerahan diri.

Chanyeol berguling dan membiarkan Baekhyun berada di atasnya untuk mendominasi permainan. Pria mungil itu menggerakkan tubuhnya naik turun secara perlahan. Menggali kepuasaannya sendiri.

Oh… ia tahu ini tidak akan bisa dibenarkan. Bagaimana ia menikmati semua ini bersama dengan pria yang telah membunuh kedua orang tua dan saudara-saudaranya. Tapi, Baekhyun memilih tidak peduli. Ia hanya ingin Chanyeol bersamanya.

"Chanyeollhh.." erangnya pelan, mulai merasa kepayahan.

Chanyeol yang mengerti, membangunkan tubuhnya dan memeluk Baekhyun erat.

"Ya… datanglah padaku, baby" bisik Chanyrol dengan suaranya yang serak dan berat.

Sedetik kemudian Baekhyun hancur, tersedot ke dalam pusaran kenikmatan yang tak terjelaskan. Chanyeol bersamanya saat itu, mengerang keras sambil menyebut namanya.

"Aku mencintaimu" bisik Chanyeol dengan masih terengah-engah di telinga Baekhyun.

Baekhyun tersipu, dadanya berdetak kencang, ia mengeratkan pelukannya di tubuh Chanyeol "Aku juga mencintaimu, Chanyeol "

Api memercik dari perapian, mengeluarkan suara letupan kecil. Hangatnya menenangkan. Di luar salju sedang berguguran, kembali memutihkan Jeju di penghujung musim dingin. Mungkin salju ini adalah salju terakhir sebelum musim semi tiba.

Kelopak mata Baekhyun terasa berat, tapi ia tidak ingin segera memejamkannya. Wajahnya sempurna menghadap jendela yang ada di samping kanannya. Chanyeol berada di belakangnya, dada telanjang pria itu menjadi sandaran nyaman bagi punggungnya. Bahu kiri Baekhyun merasakan napas hangat Chanyeol.

Pemuda itu menggumamkan senandung di telinganya. Baekhyun tersenyum. Dalam hati mengagumi suara berat namun sexy milik Chanyeol.

Ah… Deathroy pun bisa semanis ini ya?

Chanyeol mencium pelipis Baekhyun, sembari mengetatkan selubung selimut yang membungkus tubuh polos mereka berdua. Ia tersenyum tipis saat mendapati pria mungilnya telah tertidur di pelukannya. Kepala Baekhyun terkulai di bahu kekar sebelah kanan Chanyeol. Kini gantian Chanyeol yang menatap keluar.

Semburat merah mulai nampak di langit, menandakan sang surya yang telah terbangun dan berusaha mendaki langit. Hari telah berganti, dan Chanyeol menyesali bagaimana sempitnya waktu yang ia dan Baekhyun miliki.

Helaan napas berat keluar dari bibir berisi Chanyeol. Tangan pemuda itu melingkar erat di pinggang Baekhyun, dan semakin erat ketika ia menggumam pelan "Aku akan menemukan tempat yang aman untukmu, Baek. Kau harus bertahan hidup."

Seunghyun berdiri menghadap Gunung Halla yang berada di bagian utara Orio, kota tempatnya membangun markas untuk pasukan The Great Eye.

Cahaya matahari yang mulai merekah dari timur, membuat salju-salju yang ada di sana berkilauan.

"Indah sekali, salju murni yang putih memang yang paling indah..." pujinya.

Sehun yang berdiri di belakangnya juga melihat pemandangan yang sama, tapi hatinya terlampau beku untuk mengagumi keindahan alam di pagi hari itu.

"Kau memang selalu saja serius, Sehun-a..." Seunghyun terkekeh. "Lemaskan bahumu sedikit. Kenapa para Deathroy akhir-akhir ini begitu tegang? "

"Aku yakin ada sesuatu yang disembunyikan Chanyeol, hyung."

"Sama" sahut Seunghyun ringan.

"Aku akan menyelidikinya..."

Seunghyun berbalik dan tersenyum pada Sehun.

"Jika ia benar mengkhianati kita, aku tidak keberatan jika kau mau memberinya pelajaran."Sehun menyeringai.

"Ne, hyung."

Chanyeol memacu kuda berkulit coklat mengkilap dan berotot kuat kekar. Tubuh kuda itu sedikit lebih kecil dari Thunder miliknya, tapi tak kalah tangkas dan kencang larinya. Kuda itu sepuluh menit lalu di curinya dari kandang kuda milik prajurit The Great Eye yang ada di pinggiran Orio, jauh dari markas Seunghyun berada. Ia membutuhkannya untuk pelariannya dengan Baekhyun.

Sedangkan pria mungil itu, kini sedang menunggunya di rumah bersama Thunder. Chanyeol meminta Baekhyun untuk mengemasi barang-barang yang sekiranya perlu dibawa, terutama baju dan air minum.

Saat kuda Chanyeol berlari menyeberangi sungai, telinga Chanyeol yang tajam menangkap suara belasan derap kuda yang melintasi jejeran pohon yang ada di depannya.

Terkejut, Chanyeol menarik tali kekang kuda barunya itu.

"Prajurit The Great Eye... dan Sehun?" batin Chanyeol. Mata pria itu bergerak mengikuti arah kuda-kuda itu berlari.

Ke barat? Jangan-jangan... Oh Tuhan, tidak!!!

"Hah!!!" Chanyeol menghela kudanya, menyentakkan kekangnya agar kuda itu mulai berlari kembali.

Kali ini Chanyeol terus menghentak-hentakkan kakinya dan mencondongkan tubuhnya ke depan untuk mempercepat lajunya. Semoga saja kuda ini memiliki stamina yang cukup untuk membawanya berlari cepat hingga ke rumah.

Alih-alih mengikuti Sehun, Chanyeol memilih mengambil jalan memotong. Meski harus menuruni bukit dan menyeberangi sungai, Chanyeol tidak peduli. Jika dugaannya benar berarti, ia harus sampai di rumah sebelum Sehun tiba di sana.

"Sehun mencurigaiku..." batin Chanyeol selama perjalanan.

Kota Arail telah ada dalam jarak pandangnya dan sepertinya Sehun sudah tertinggal di belakang.

Setelah penyerangan di Gyorae, Sehun menerima laporan dari anak buahnya bahwa ia memergoki anak kepala desa Gyorae kabur lewat jendala. Sejak itu, Sehun selalu menuduh Chanyeol bertanggung jawab atas lolosnya anak itu.

"Seharusnya aku bisa membaca ekspresinya saat itu. Seharusnya aku bisa memprediksi hal ini. Sial!!" geram Chanyeol.

Di depan gedung tempat tinggalnya, Baekhyun sudah menunggu Chanyeol dengan Thunder di sampingnya dan buntalan kain di bahu. Pria cantik itu melambai saat melihat sosok Chanyeol yang melaju cepat di atas kuda.

"Cepat naik ke Thunder, Baekhyun!" perintah Chanyeol sambil turun dari kuda, menghampiri Baekhyun dan mengangkat tubuh mungil itu ke atas punggungThunder.

Semua itu dilakukannya dengan cepat dan terkesan terburu-buru. Baekhyun yang menyadari ada yang tidak beres, bertanya "Ada apa, Chan?"

"Ada yang menuju kemari." Ketika Chanyeol menyelesaikan kalimatnya, suara-suara derap kuda itu terdengar. Semakin mendekat.

Chanyeol mengumpat pelan lalu dengan sigap naik ke kuda barunya dan menyuruh kuda itu untuk berlari lagi. Thunder dan Baekhyun mengikuti di belakangnya.

Salju yang menumpuk cukup menyulitkan untuk berlari kencang, bisa-bisa mereka tergelincir karena jalanan yang licin.

"ITU MEREKA!!"

Teriakan Sehun menambah ketegangan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun.

Chanyeol menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati orang-orang yang mengejar mereka hanya berjarak tak kurang dari 10 meter. Thunder yang larinya lebih cepat, mendahului kuda yang ditunggangi Chanyeol.

Baekhyun terlunjak-lunjak di atasnya. Tapi pria itu sudah cukup mahir mengendarai kuda.

Awalnya Chanyeol ingin membawa Baekhyun ke pesisir utara untuk menemukan dermaga dan kapal yang bisa membawa mereka ke Pulau Jeolla. Tapi kini ia memacu kudanya ke timur. Ada sebuah rencana yang dipikirkannya.

"Baek!..." panggil Chanyeol ketika kudanya mensejajari Thunder.

Baekhyun menoleh. Wajah pria mungil itu pucat karena tertampar angin musim dingin dan merasa panik.

"Pergi lah lurus ke timur. Jika kau berkuda tanpa henti, kau akan sampai di Daeryun besok pagi."

"Aku hanya tinggal mengikutimu saja kan? Suruh kudamu berlari di depan Thunder, Chan..."

Chanyeol menggeleng "Tidak, Deathroy bisa dengan mudah melacak Deathroy lain, kau tidak akan aman jika bersamaku, Baekhyun"

"YAK!! BERHENTI KAU PARK!!!" Suara teriakan Sehun di belakang, membuat Baekhyun semakin panik.

"Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu."

"Kudaku tidak akan cukup kuat untuk berlari terus menerus. Dan Thunder tidak akan sanggup mengangkut kita berdua."

Baekhyun menggapaikan tangannya ke arah Chanyeol, pria cantik itu mulai menangis.

"Tidak, Chanyeol"

Chanyeol berusaha keras untuk mengabaikan Baekhyun saat ini. Jujur ia ingin menggapai tangan mungil dan pergi bersamanya, tapi ia harus menghentikan Sehun jika tidak ingin Baekhyun tertangkap.

Keselamatan Baekhyun lebih penting kali ini.

"Thunder, apapun yang terjadi jangan berhenti berlari, kau mengerti?" pesan Chanyeol pada kuda yang telah menemaninya selama bertahun-tahun itu. Thunder meringkik pelan, sebagai jawaban.

"Yeol, andwae..."

"Aku sudah berjanji untuk melindungimu, Baek. Sekarang aku akan menepatinya."

"Tidak, tidak seperti ini caranya..."

"Berjanjilah padaku kau akan selamat sampai Daeryun."

"Aku tidak bisa..." Baekhyun terisak.

"Berjanjilah, Baekhyun!!"

Baekhyun menggenggam tali kekang Thunder erat-erat. Lidahnya terasa kelu. Tapi demi melihat Chanyeol, demi usaha pria itu untuk melindunginya, ia mengangguk. Berjanji.

Mata Chanyeol berkaca-kaca.

Oh, sial!! Kenapa perpisahan cepat sekali datang. Selama beberapa detik ia membiarkan dirinya merekam wajah mungil kecintaannya. Air mata bening bening milik Baekhyun berkilau, sementara rambut cokelatnya yang halus melambai diterpa angin.

Ahhh... Baekhyun itu sungguh cantik. Pantas saja Chanyeol bisa jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama padanya.

"Aku mencintaimu."

Baekhyun tertegun. Sebuah senyuman lembut terukir di wajah Chanyeol

"Kka, Thunder!!!"

Chanyeol memukul pantat Thunder dan membuat kuda itu terlonjak lalu melesat cepat meninggalkan dirinya. Baekhyun menjerit histeris. Tak rela melepaskan pandangannya pada Chanyeol yang telah semakin jauh di belakangnya.

Di belakang pria itu, para pasukan The Great Eye nampak. Saat Thunder berbelok arah, sebelum sosok Chanyeol benar-benar hilang, Baekhyun sempat melihat kuda Chanyeol yang berhenti dan justru berbalik ke belakang untuk menghadapi musuh.

Napas Baekhyun tercekat.

Akankah mereka akan bertemu lagi?

 ** _Now, in Autumn_**

 ** _— 3 years later –_**

 ** _Jeju's War_**

Suara teriakan, bilah pedang yang beradu, ringkikan kuda dan erangan menuju kematian, berbaur. Meriam-meriam di tembakkan. Panah-panah dilesatkan. Kuda-kuda meringkik, menjatuhkan penunggangnya ketika terkena sabetan pedang di kaki.

Debu, mesiu dan bau amis darah tercampur di udara.

Memuakkan.

Baekhyun terengah. Pasukan Daeryun tersudut. Formasi mereka telah lama carut-marut, pemanah sepertinya yang harusnya ada di tempat tinggi terpaksa turun ke medan perang,berbaur dengan para prajurit lain yang bergulat menghadapi serangan jarak dekat.

Ia kewalahan, pedang di tangannya terlalu berat. Sedangkan busur di bahunya tidak mungkin ia tinggalkan.

"Hiiaaaahh~~!!" pekik Baekhyun sembari mengayunkan tangannya ke arah seorang prajurit The Great Eye yang sedang menusukkan pedangnya ke salah satu prajurit Daeryun. Leher prajurit itu tersayat dalam. Ia memekik lalu jatuh menggelepar di tanah.

Baekhyun terengah, bahkan belum sempat ia mengumpulkan kembali tenaganya. Ia harus menghadapi seorang lagi prajurit lawan.

Pasukan The Great Eye, terlalu banyak untuk pasukan Daeryun hadapi. Mereka diserang mendadak setelah pemimpin Daeryun dibunuh dengan keji saat menghadiri perundingan untuk membahas tentang rencana genjatan senjata dengan The Great Eye. Perundingan yang pada akhirnya diketahui sebagai jebakan untuk membunuh para petinggi Daeryun dan prajurit berbakat Daeryun Suho Kim.

Selama 3 tahun, usaha menaklukkan seluruh daratan Jeju terus dilakukan. Dan salah satu pioner utama penaklukan Jeju adalah pria yang berdiri di sana.

5 meter jauhnya di tempat Baekhyun berada. Pria yang mengayunkan pedangnya dengan gerakan dingin dan efektif. Pria yang ditubuhnya telah penuh dengan cipratan darah.

Baekhyun tersentak, saat melihat Xiumin sahabatnya selama di Daeryun maju untuk menghadapi Chanyeol. Tubuh Xiumin yang telah kepayahan dan penuh luka tidak sebanding dengan tubuh kekar Chanyeol yang masih segar bugar.

Teriakan Xiumin penuh dengan amarah. Matanya berkilat oleh dendam saat menyerang Chanyeol.

Tubuh Baekhyun menggigil.

Ayah Xiumin adalah pemimpin Daeryun yang di bunuh oleh Chanyeol.

Baekhyun kembali teringat pada kejadian 3 tahun lalu, saat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri, ia melihat Chanyeol memenggal kepala ayahnya dan menghujamkan pedang panjangnya ke jantung sang ibu. Tubuh Baekhyun merinding, ia senasib dengan Xiumim yang kehilangan orang tua-nya karena Chanyeol.

Selama 3 tahun ini Baekhyun juga mampu menyakinkan dirinya untuk ikut berperang bersama penduduk Daeryun melawan The Great Eye. Ia telah melihat banyak orang-orang di sekitarnya tewas karena Deathroy.

Ia memendam kerinduan pada Chanyeol selama 3 tahun dan tak lelah menunggu pria itu menjemputnya di Daeryun. Tapi, sampai akhirnya pecah perang pun ternyata pria itu tak pernah datang padanya. Yang Baekhyun dengar justru kabar tentang kekejamannya dalam menaklukkan daerah di sekitar Daeryun.

Apa perasaan pria itu padanya telah berubah? Atau kah memang tidak ada yang berarti selama kebersamaan mereka? Semua itu palsu? Mengingat semua kekejaman Chanyeol, pembantaian yang dilakukan pria itu, Baekhyun selalu berharap dirinya bisa berbalik membenci Chanyeol suatu hari nanti.

Ia ingin tulus menghibur warga yang kehilangan sanak saudaranya yang terbunuh tanpa memikirkan betapa baiknya Chanyeol saat merawat dirinya dan sisi menyedihkan seorang Deathroy yang Chanyeol tunjukkan padanya. Ia ingin mengunjungi makam ibu, ayah dan warga Gyorae tanpa merasa malu.

Tapi perasaannya pada pria itu selalu melemahkannya.

ZRASHHH!!

Mata sipit Baekhyun membeliak.

Pedang panjang Chanyeol menembus perut Xiumin. Memutus tautan nyawa sahabatnya itu dengan tubuhnya.

Seharusnya, Baekhyun tidak membiarkan perasaan cinta itu melemahkannya.

Zleeebbbb!!!

Kali ini Chanyeol yang ganti membeliakkan matanya saat sebuah panah tiba-tiba melesat dan menancap ke bahunya.

Dengan beringas ia mencabut pedangnya dari tubuh Xiumin dan melihat ke arah anak panah itu dilesatkan.

Tubuhnya langsung membeku takkala ia melihat Baekhyun merentangkan busur dan anak panah padanya. Tatapan pria mungil itu nyalang, penuh dendam dan amarah padanya.

Pemuda tampan berjubah hitam itu berdiri terpaku. Kontras dengan segala huru-hara yang ada di sekitarnya. Pedang yang ada di tangannya seolah berubah menjadi seberat ribuan ton hingga membuat lengannya terasa lemas.

"Tidak, Baek..."

Sekali lagi Baekhyun melepas anak panahnya dan kali ini tepat tertuju ke jantung Chanyeol.

Tubuh Chanyeol terhentak ke belakang ketika panah itu menembus tubuhnya. Tapi tangannya justru terulur ke arah Baekhyun. Seolah mencoba menggapai pria kesayangannya itu.

Baekhyun terpaku.

Ini seperti deja vu, tapi saat itu Chanyeol menyuruh Baekhyun pergi bersama Thunder, tangan Baekhyun-lah yang terulur.

Tidak mau berpisah.

"A-apa yang kulakukan?" bibir tipis itu bergetar. Busur yang ia genggam terjatuh ke tanah. Kakinya melangkah hendak menghampiri Chanyeol.

Tapi...

Wusss.

Blesh.

"Ukh..."

Langkah Baekhyun terhenti.

Sebuah belati menancap di punggungnya dan menembus hingga menyobek jantungnya. Tubuh mungil itu ambruk ke tanah.

Chanyeol membeku. Syok melihat Baekhyun yang terkapar di tanah. Tersedak oleh darah yang membanjiri bibir cantiknya. Kelopak mata abu-abu itu terpejam.

Jantung Chanyeol yang terluka oleh anak panah melemah dan fungsi tubuhnya tersendat. Chanyeol hanya mampu menyeret tubuhnya, mencoba bergerak mendekat ke arah Baekhyun yang sekarat.

Di belakang sana, nampak Deathroy lain, Oh Sehun dengan tatapan dingin dan tak berperasaannya. Belati yang menancap di tubuh Baekhyun adalah miliknya.

3 tahun lalu... Chanyeol bersimpuh di hadapan Seunghyun. Tubuhnya penuh luka berdarah dan tak bisa bergerak bebas karena dirantai ketat. Napasnya putus-putus.

Sehun berdiri di belakang Chanyeol yang di topang oleh 2 orang prajurit. Tubuhnya juga terluka parah. Jika saja tadi Seunghyun tidak menyusul dan mengambil alih pertarungan, mungkin Sehun sekarang sudah tewas di tangan Chanyeol.

"Jadi, apa sebenarnya yang kau lakukan, Chanyeol-a? Apa membunuh masih belum cukup merepotkan bagimu? Sampai kau mencari kegiatan lain, menyembunyikan anak itu? Apa kau bercinta dengannya? Bagaimana? Apa anak itu terlalu hebat di ranjang hingga membuatmu tak ingin segera membunuhnya, hm?"

"Aku mencintainya..." desis Chanyeol yang langsung membuahkan sebuah tinju ke pipinya yang telah penuh lebam.

Chanyeol tersungkur. Merintih kesakitan.

"Cinta? Deathroy tidak pernah diajari cara mencintai, Chanyeol?! Apa kau pikir kau ini manusia? Bodoh!!" Seunghyun menjejak tubuh Chanyeol di bagian tulang yang patah, membuat Chanyeol mengerang kencang. "Kita ini monster!! Deathroy adalah monster yang tidak memiliki perasaan!"

Sehun menyunggingkan smirk-nya. Merasa senang teman sejawatnya itu disiksa oleh Seunghyun karena kebodohannya.

Seorang Deathroy jatuh cinta?

Gila!!

Menjijikkan!!

"Cinta hanya akan melemahkanmu, Chan. Kau tidak percaya?" tanya Seunghyun disertai senyum liciknya. Pria itu menyentuh dagu Luhan, menatapnya bengis. "Lihat bagaimana menyedihkannya dirimu setelah aku mengatakan ini."

Chanyeol mendengus-dengus. Terbatuk karena darah menggumpal di kerongkongannya. Entah kenapa ia ia tiba-tiba merasa ngeri.

"Aku tahu anak itu lari ke Daeryun. Aku punya banyak 'mata', tentu mengetahui dimana anak itu sekarang bukan sesuatu yang sulit untukku."

"J-jangan menyentuhnya. Kumohon..."

Seunghyun terkekeh. ''Kumohon?" ulangnya. "Baiklah, akan aku terima permohonanmu. Aku tidak akan menyentuh anak itu. Aku akan membiarkannya hidup asal kau berjanji untuk tidak menemuinya lag"

"Ya. Ya. Aku berjanji"

"Good. Dan aku harap kau akan menjalankan peranmu sebagai Deathroy dengan lebih baik, Chanyeol-a. Kau dilahirkan bukan untuk menjadi manusia, kau dilahirkan untuk menjadi monster..."

Entah kenapa mata Chanyeol terasa panas. "Ya. Aku bukan manusia..." gumamnya.

"Tapi... jika anak itu mengkhianatimu. Melukai tubuhmu ini sedikit saja... aku pastikan ia akan menerima balasannya. Aku tidak suka adik tersayangku ini sakit, kau mengerti?"

Chanyeol gemetar oleh rasa sakit di tubuhnya dan betapa besar pengaruh Seunghyun pada dirinya. Dominasi kekuatan yang mengerikan.

"Ne, hyungnim."

Siapa yang menyangka, ternyata keinginan untuk melindungi bisa berbuah menjadi tragedi seperti ini.

"Ba-Baek!..."

Chanyeol memanggil Baekhyun dengan putus asa. Tangannya menyentuh pipi tirus itu. membelainya lembut. Mencoba membangunkan pria mungil yang dicintainya itu. Tapi Baekhyun tak pernah bangun. Kali ini Chanyeol pun tak punya kemampuan untuk menyelamatkannya.

Untuk mengobati luka-luka Baekhyunnya.

Airmata perlahan memenuhi mata Chanyeol.

Di tengah hiruk pikuknya suasana perang, sang Deathroy yang haus akan rasa nyaman, haus akan cinta dan kehangatan seseorang, menangis.

Sebelum akhirnya napasnya pudar dan jantungnya berhenti berdetak.

.

.

.

[END]

[BONUS EPILOGUE]

Perlahan namun pasti, kedua jiwa yang baru saja meninggalkan raganya itu, saling menatap dalam diam. Sehingga sang dominan bergerak pelan menghampiri sang tercinta.

"Apa sakit?"

Baekhyun menggeleng pelan lalu menatap jasad dirinya "Maafkan aku, Chanyeol" pria mungil itu terisak

Chanyeol meraih bayangan jiwa itu masuk kedalam dekapan posesivenya "Tidak, seharusnya aku yang meminta maaf padamu"

Baekhyun memejamkan matanya. Perlahan kedua lengannya terulur memeluk tubuh tegap jiwa sang dominan.

"Sekarang kita bebas. Kita tidak perlu lagi hidup dengan penuh tekanan dan ketakutan. Semuanya sudah berakhir" Chanyeol merunduk dan menempelkan dahinya pada si mungil kesayangan "Aku mencintaimu, Baekhyun. Amat sangat mencintaimu. Ikutlah denganku, maka kita akan hidup bahagia selamanya-" Tangan Chanyeol terangkat lalu menunjuk langit biru yang cerah diatas "-di Surga"

Baekhyun tersenyum lalu mengangguk pelan "Aku juga mencintaimu Chanyeol. Ayo kita pergi, aku tidak sanggup berlama-lama disini"

Chanyeol tersenyum tulus. Perlahan ia membantu jiwa sang kekasih untuk berdiri lalu memeluknya. Mata bak elang itu menatap jasad dirinya lalu menghembuskan nafas panjang.

Sedetik kemudian, kedua jiwa itu hilang di tengah hiruk piruk perang yang entah kapan dan dimana akhirnya.

-END-

Ehh finally... Wkwkwk...

Hai gaes, aku mutusin buat post ulang ff ini versi full :v . Kmaren aku udah post yg versi buat Chapternya yegak? Tapi entah kenapa tiba-tiba di hapus ama ffn ㅠㅠ

Oh iyaa, aku mau ucapin makasih banyak buat kak Sangheera karena udh ngijinin aku buat ngeremake ffnya dia :') . Yepp, ini ff bukan buatan aku. Aku hanya ngeremake ffnya dalam versi Chanbaek *-/

Last, ceritanya udah pasti keren.. Tapi aku masih butuh masukan biar aku bisa intropeksi diri setelahnya. Dan sekalian buat semangat aku biar bisa ngepublish ff buatan sendiri -,-

Revieww yakk :v

-SALAM CHANBAEK IS REAL-


End file.
